


That Time I Wrote a 'Candy Canes and Kisses' Spinoff

by Pikachunicorn



Category: New X-Men: Academy X, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, wtf is this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachunicorn/pseuds/Pikachunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a lovely, lesbian spinoff from that Christmas JoshxJulian fic I wrote a year ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time I Wrote a 'Candy Canes and Kisses' Spinoff

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Candy Canes and Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122693) by [Pikachunicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachunicorn/pseuds/Pikachunicorn). 



> wtf why  
> im sorry

Cessily is watching TV. _No_. Cessily is watching some crappy sitcom. Her shiny, silver-over eyes are focused on the screen that reflects in them. She's twirling her hair around her finger like she does whenever she's not thinking too much. It's a dumb habit. It's annoying. _She's_ annoying. Stupid _Hellion Squad_ Cessily. _Ugh. No._

Nori narrows her eyes as she sits sideways in the chair across the rec room from the metal girl. She hates the holidays. Holidays mean some of the already minute number of Xavier students head off back home. Leaving her alone with a metal cheerleader, a boy who's upset he can't pick up a paper clip, a super powerful psycho maniac with an abnormal skin condition who could randomly give them all cancer at any given moment, her roommate who is painfully religious, a chick with a strange affinity for stabbing, an irritating Welsh girl who's part demon and some other kids she hasn't even bothered to interact with. Still, she can't be in her room right now because apparently Laura wants to explore and attempt to understand Sooraya's faith. So, Surge is stuck here. Staring at the first crush she's had since David, and suppressing a sigh.

Fuck Cessily Kincaid! Fuck her _completely_! Fuck her _so hard_! She's _so_ annoying! _Just fuck her_! But of course that has Noriko's far too impure mind straying and that thought is way too delicious for this moment... Maybe later... _No! No way!_ She does not want to fuck Cessily. _No! No no no!_ Like, the loser is literally shiny! Who would want to fuck a shiny person?! Well... Other than Julian, obviously... And Laurie... And Rahne... And Kevin... And maybe Ruth a tiny bit... And Alani... And Amara... And- _Holy shit_ , Nori notes in that moment, _Josh is such a fucking slut!_

She shakes the thought away quickly when she hears Cessily giggle at the TV. _Oh god. Oh no. Not that giggle! It's so damn cute! Ugh!_ She buries her face in her gauntlets to hide a blush, but peaks through her fingers anyway.

"This show is just the _worst_!" She moans in complaint, flicking her head back over the arm of the chair.

"Nobody's forcing you to watch it." Cessily shrugs, still fixated on the screen.

"True." Nori sits up a little straighter, flicks 'shocking blue' hair from her eyes and sends a short buzz of electricity at the TeVo box, causing the screen to shut off. "Much better."

"What the hell?!" Cess complains, pushing her hands to the sofa either side of her and glaring at Nori. "I meant you could leave the room! Not destroy the only means of entertainment I have for the next few weeks!"

"Find other ways to entertain yourself." Nori shrugs, before yawning and stretching her arms up above her head, pushing her chest out. She knows she's being unsubtle, but _hey_ , she's tried subtlety and it didn't work.

"Like what?" Cess growls in irritation and Nori is totally twisted up in how _cute_ it is!

"Well, Josh and Julian are fucking to pass the time..." Nori ever-so-slightly suggests. But Cess doesn't pick up on it (still pissed about losing all of her recorded episodes of _Melissa and Joey_ that clogged the TeVo), instead she huffs in disagreement.

"No, they're not." She rolls silver eyes and crosses her arms (pushing up her breasts in that painfully low cut pink shirt, and Nori almost has to punch herself to keep from staring).

"They are." She forces herself to say, after a hard, heavy swallow. "Josh is my best friend. He tells me everything."

"Well, Jules is _my_ best friend. He would've said." Cessily turns her nose up a little at the suggestion that Nori and Josh are closer than herself and Julian.

"Eh." Nori shrugs, attempting to force effortlessness and carelessness into her actions. "Ask him outright next time you two are together."

"Fine. I will." Cess snaps back definitively in an almost cliched prissy girl way.

"Fine." Nori shrugs again. She knows she's right. The amount of detail Josh went into about the intricacies of Julian's biology the first time they- _Ewww_. She really doesn't need to think about that right now... "Anyway, my original point was that orgasms pass the time."

"You're disgusting." Cessily huffs, sitting up a little straighter.

"Nope. I'm just a very bored teenage girl." Noriko smiles a sweet smile.

"And anyway, none of the guys here are really... Y'know... _Fuckable_..." Cessily mumbles the last word a little, and it's obvious she's not used to talking that way.

"Is that because they're not Kevin Ford?" Nori suggests with a slow, languid yawn.

"Don't you dare bring up Kevin!" Cessily warns, standing suddenly.

"Why not? It was cute watching you pine over him." Nori chuckles, though, it wasn't actually so cute. It was actually annoying. To pine over someone who's pining over someone pining over someone else is just the worst. That situation was like a pining _train_. She was _pining_ over Cess, who was _pining_ over Kevin, who was _pining_ over Josh, who was _pining_ over Julian, who was _pining_ over Sofia _and_ Laura. It was terrible.

"Me and Kevin shared something." Cessily argues, pushing her hands onto her hips.

"Yeah, it's called 'casual sex'. He also shared that with Josh numerous times." Nori jibes, purely because she knows it'll get a reaction.

She's right, of course. As Cessily storms over to her, flicking streams of perfect, red hair over her shoulder.

"Stand up." She orders. Nori complies because, _wow_ , is it supposed to be this hot to have someone ordering you around?

"You can't just- Kevin was- I was- _argh_!" Cessily flicks her fists down by her side in irritation. It's a perfect reaction and so adorable - exactly what Nori was hoping for.

"Kevin was a dick for not noticing what he could've had with you." Nori states quietly, and it's not because she's being nice. It's because she's telling the truth. Kevin didn't deserve Cessily's attention.

Cessily narrows her eyes at Noriko for a moment, "Fuck you." She snarls, no hesitation in the words, her face just inches from Nori's own.

Surge swallows heavily and wonders why she can feel that feeling in the pit of her stomach. The one she only gets when she's madly turned on. _Fuck it_ , she surmises, done with hinting now. " _Yes, please_." She whispers, broken by her heavy breaths.

Cessily pulls back the slightest amount, eyes blinking slowly in disbelief. But then her obvious frustration returns and she pushes Nori against the wall and- And _kisses_ her. Deeply. Practically tongue fucking the Asian's mouth, and Nori notes that she'd love the feel that tongue somewhere else. She shudders with pleasure at the combination of that thought and Cessily's hands on her waist.

"Cess..." She moans into the kiss, which apparently encourages the other girl, because now they're all mouths and hands - everywhere.

"Don't ever talk about Kevin." Cess growls between frantic kisses. Nori simply nods in response, Cessily's obvious authority in this situation strengthening that feeling in her abdomen. She shudders with pleasure against Cessily's body.

Cessily's hands go to Nori's gauntlets to pin them back against the wall and Noriko is so insanely hot for the other girl that she has to focus her mind on not sparking out and electrocuting her. She attempts to take a few slow breaths, but Cessily seems intent on not allowing her that, instead, kissing her more. Nori would love to pretend she cared about that, but Cessily Kincaid is kissing her dizzy, so she has more important things on her mind.

"You're so annoying..." Cess mumbles through a kiss, but there's a slight smirk in her tone, exposing how much this make out session is improving her day.

"Whatever." Nori shrugs in reply, smiling into the kiss. "Your room?"

"Guess so." Cessily follows the words with a slight lip bite, connecting her eyes with Noriko's. And that's the moment Nori realizes there no way she's gonna let this be a one night thing...


End file.
